


Sugar

by nougatlovingboy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nougatlovingboy/pseuds/nougatlovingboy
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Sugar

5 years old*

Arthur walked into the classroom, noisy children already buzzing around with the toys in the room. He held tighter onto his mom’s jacket sleeve while she brought him over to one of the six tables, glancing around the room with curious eyes. A little boy with black hair and brilliant blue eyes looked at him and smiled widely, waving him over. Arthur glanced up at his mum and she nodded at him in the direction of the boy, coaxing his hand off her sleeve. 

“Go play Arthur, and listen to what your teacher says” She smiled down at him, crouching down to kiss him on the cheek.

“I’ll be back soon, love” She stood while ruffling his hair and walking out the door. 

Arthur watched as his mom left before turning to see the boy holding out a toy dragon with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“ ‘ello! ‘m Merlin!” He shoved the dragon into Arthur’s hands and Arthur giggled, examining the toy in his hand.

“Hello Merlin, I’m Arthur”

“Wanna be friends with me? No one else likes dragons here” Merlin pouted while looking around the room to see all the children playing with dolls or trucks and blocks.

“I haven’t got any friends, I’m sure you can be the first” Arthur offered a smile to the boy in which was returned brightly. A second later Arthur was being dragged to the corner so they could play with the dragons.

6 years old*

Merlin had found Arthur at the park when he was with his mom, running over to him with a wide grin on his face until he noticed Arthur was crying. Merlin’s face dropped as he sat down next to Arthur.

“What’s wrong Arty?” He questioned softly

“I fell off the swings and hurt my arm” Arthur sniffed and wiped his eyes

Merlin smiled softly at his friend, putting his arms around his shoulder for a side hug.

“Can I do anything to help?” he asked

Arthur nodded shyly

“Mum always kisses it better when I get hurt… would you-“ He cut himself off as Merlin lifted his arm to kiss the whole thing over and over again, before setting it down gently with a smile on his face.

“Thanks Merls” He smiled at Merlin and watched as he got up to run around the playground

10 years old*

Merlin and Arthur were inseparable it seemed, to everyone. The teachers wouldn’t get away with seating them away from each other or keeping one behind in class without the other following behind. It was quite the bond they shared. Even when they went home, they called on their home phones to talk to each other until dinner or bedtime.

The teachers had assumed it would die down as the two got older but that thought had yet come to pass, it seemed the boys just got closer as they got older. 

Anyone with common sense could see Merlin was the smarter of the two. He always had books with him, and pretty well always had the right answer for everything. His favorite class was library, so everyone figured. He always had 3 books checked out, and they were always finished by the end of the week, no matter how large. And he was quite the smart-mouth. Whenever a kid was being rude he always one-upped them with a comeback, it was quite enjoyable.  
Arthur had yet to thrive in school. He had many friends or acquaintances but nothing ever compared to him and Merlin. He hadn’t found a crowd or an interest, in class anyway. He loved sports outside, always dragging Merlin along with him to play football or basketball. 

12 years old*

It was the part of the year where basketball was in season and Arthur was beyond excited, he told Merlin he was going to play which earned him a proud smile from his best friend, until Arthur started becoming good friends with some of his teammates. It wasn’t a bad thing, Arthur needed more people in his life than just Merlin, Merlin knew that. But, he couldn’t help but feel replaced. Arthur had only known his teammates for a short while and he already called them his best friends. 

Merlin sulked when Arthur was at practice, being permitted to sit in the bleachers and watch until Arthur was done (because Arthur had begged the coach to let Merlin sit in on his practices). Merlin watched as Arthur smiled proudly while being clapped on the back by everyone whenever he makes a basket, he sighed. Arthur looked up at Merlin in the bleachers for reassurance that he was still there, and when he looked Merlin gave him an extra wide smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Arthur wasn’t as stupid as Merlin thought though. He knew he didn’t enjoy basketball but he always watched anyways to make Arthur happy, Arthur knew this. Arthur also knew Merlin didn’t take a certain liking to some of his teammates, but Merlin wasn’t going to tell Arthur that, no. Because he thought Arthur wouldn’t be very happy with him, so he pretended to have a good time when he knew he was in Arthur’s view. 

After a game one day, where Arthur pretty well single handedly beat the other team he and Merlin were walking home together when Arthur told him something.

“Merls.”

“hm?” 

“Why do you still come to practice and games?”

“what do you mean? Do you not want me to?” Merlin snapped his head to look at Arthur as they walked.

“Of course I want you to Merlin, but I know you don’t enjoy being there. I’m not as dumb as you think you know…”

“Could’ve fooled me” Merlin snickered, trying to avoid the subject.

Arthur sighed and stopped walking, waiting for Merlin to realize so they could just talk for a minute. 

A few seconds later Merlin stopped too and turned around, raising an eyebrow in question at Arthur.

“You don’t have to y’know… Come to practice I mean. You could always go to the library or something.” Arthur looked questioningly at Merlin while the other kicked around the gravel on the ground. When Merlin stayed quiet Arthur continued talking.

“I just don’t understand Merls. Why sit there for hours and watch something you don’t enjoy?” 

Silence

“Come on Merlin… I see you, whenever you’re too lost in thought to realize I’m looking at you. You’re bored out of your mind. You don’t have to come to it if you wanna walk home with me, you can always come by afterwards instead of-“

“Shut up Arthur.” Merlin cut him off 

“Wha-“

“No, stop talking and listen for once in your life” That came out harsher than he intended, judging by the hurt expression on Arthur’s face.

“I don’t go to your practice or games because I enjoy them, obviously Arthur. I’ve never liked sports, that much is common knowledge. I go because you’re excited about it, and you enjoy it. I don’t need to enjoy watching a sport to watch it. Though, with your ego as big as it is I don’t think I should fuel it any. I like seeing you proud of yourself Arthur, it’s nice okay? It’s nice to know that my best friend is the best on the team, and it’s even better to see you prove your worth Arthur. You’ve never been into books or math, I know that. So to see you thrive in something is bloody brilliant and I don’t want to miss out on it, alright.” And with that, Merlin turned around and started walking again. 

15 years old*

Arthur walked into the classroom, glancing around for Merlin in the crowd of people and smiling at him when he did so. The had just seen each other that weekend but it was still nice to see the other in school. Merlin jogged over to Arthur and slung his arm over his shoulder, lifting his hand up to measure their heads and proceeded to laugh at Arthur. 

“I’m still taller than you” Merlin smiled proudly while puffing his chest out to make himself even taller.  
"Oh shove off Merlin" Arthur laughed softly.

“Do you think you can come over after school?” Merlin asked after a few silent seconds passed.

Arthur turned to raise an eyebrow at him and the shrugged, pushing past him slightly to walk to his seat.

Merlin frowned at that, he’d ask again later. Arthur had been slightly distant lately since he started hanging out with this girl named Sophia, and Merlin was slightly jealous of her. He had known Arthur longer and he was HIS best friend, NOT Sophia’s. But that wasn’t all going on in Merlin’s head. He had been contemplating his sexuality recently and figured he was more into guys than girls, but he wasn’t going to tell Arthur that.

Merlin’s frown didn’t leave his face as he sat down next to Arthur and pulled out a book he was reading, ignoring whatever comments Arthur was making about Sophia.

Concern spread over Arthur’s when he realized Merlin had been ignoring him. Merlin was always quick to respond and there was always some witty retort on the tip of his tongue ready to be used, but today was different. Merlin had been completely silent and not radiating the same energy as usual.

Merlin had always been the happier of the duo, Arthur taking on the more stuck up and arrogant role. He was always smiling at him, always cheering him up in the way his mom does. But no one is allowed to know that. 

Arthur cleared his throat to get Merlin’s attention finally and when he looked up at him, Arthur raised his eyebrow at him.

“What’s up Merls?”

“the sky.” He retorted

“I’m serious Merlin, you’re off today. What’s up?”

“Oh look at that. Your Royal Highness cares” Merlin rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the book.

Arthur glared at him, and huffed as he crossed his arms. Then he figured Merlin was probably angry about him not giving him an answer earlier about going to his house so Arthur raised his hand. When the teacher called on him he told her he needed to go to the office and call his mom so the teacher gave him a note and he ran out the door.

When he got into the office, he immediately handed the office lady the note and went to dial his mother’s number. 

He returned to the classroom with a proud smile on his face, as he sat down next to Merlin again he bumped his shoulder.

“Mum said I could come over, idiot” He smiled at Merlin.

“Okay” Merlin smiled back slightly, he’d talk to Arthur later about Sophia.

Arthur’s smiled faltered a bit at Merlin’s small one, then the bell rang for lunch time. 

After they were sat at the lunch table together Arthur slammed his hand down on the table, not too hard but enough to get Merlin’s attention.

“Merlin.”

“Arthur.”

“What is wrong with you? Please tell me, Jesus you’re driving me crazy” Arthur complained as he sat down and laid his head on the table to stare at Merlin across from him. He put on his best puppy dog eyes to his best friend which earned him a flick to the forehead.

“Nothing is wrong with me.”

“Then why are you being all… all weird.”

“weird?” Merlin questioned as he shoved a bite of food into his mouth.

“Yes Merlin, weird. You’ve been quiet and you won’t hardly smile, and I for one do not like it.” He sat up at crossed his arms, staring at Merlin who stopped eating to stare back at him. 

Merlin squirmed in his seat a bit. 

“I can’t tell you.” He finally said

“And why not? We’re best friends! We’re supposed to tell each other everything!” 

“Because I don’t want you to get mad at me.” He confessed quietly. Merlin was 80% sure Arthur would be furious if he had found out if he was gay. 

Arthur’s glare fell.

“Why would I get mad at you, Merls?”

Merlin contemplated telling Arthur both of his problems but he just settled on Sophia, sighing loudly.

"Because I’m not allowed to have an opinion on it. It’s your life not mine Arthur. I can’t tell you who to like and who not to like. I get it, you’re growing up and you like girls. But it’s not fair!” 

They were both silent for a moment before Merlin spoke up again.

“She’s stealing you from me and ‘I for one do not like it’” He mocked quietly before getting up to dump his tray, not sparing a glance back at Arthur as he walked out of the cafeteria to spend his recess in the library.

Arthur knew exactly what Merlin was talking about, he sighed and put his head in his hands, groaning at himself. Sure, he liked Sophia. There wasn’t much not to like about her. She was beautiful, smart, and funny. But not worth it if Merlin didn’t like her. He knew it wasn’t really much of Merlin’s choice, as Merlin had said. But, he wasn’t going to be with someone if Merlin didn’t approve of them cause his friend was more important to him than they were. 

Arthur stood up and grabbed his tray, hardly having touched any of his food before dumping it into the trash. He knew he should probably leave Merlin to his thoughts and books, but he needed to speak to him. 

Whatever his friend had to say about it, Arthur was still going over to Merlin’s after school so maybe he should wait until then.

The day went by quite slowly, Merlin stayed silent all day which made Arthur quite sad really. He frowned at his best friend who had his glasses on and his nose pressed into another book. He was talking with some of his sport friends during free time because he knew Merlin was still a bit mad, he could tell by the look on his face. 

Leon, Lancelot, and Gwaine had taken a liking to Merlin which made Arthur at ease but some of the other kids didn’t as much. They said Merlin was strange and they didn’t know why Arthur was friends with him. Arthur frowned at the thought, because Merlin was special to him. 

“Why does he only wear glasses when he’s reading? I’d of thought he needed them all the time with how much he strips over his own feet” Cenred snickered along with Valiant and some other kids. Arthur tried to block them out, not wanting to get into a fight right now. 

“At least he’s got his knight in shining armor to catch him when he falls on his face” Valiant added while nudging Arthur slightly. 

“Knock it off guys.” Arthur said with a small glare forming, his brows coming together slightly. 

Of course they didn’t stop though. 

“Awh Arthur’s sticking up for the freak~” they cooed mockingly, but quietly not wanting to involve anyone else. 

Arthur growled slightly, glaring at them. 

“Merlin isn’t a freak now drop it.” He snapped 

“He’s much too skinny, yeah? I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten blown away by the wind yet” Cenred laughed

“how much you wanna bet I could wrap my whole hand around his throat” Valiant added

“How many books you think he’s got in his house?” a random kid asked.

“Why don’t you ask Arthur, I’m sure he’s spent plenty of time in freak’s room” Cenred winked suggestively, laughing loudly.

“Guys knock it off” Arthur whispered angrily.

“Well? You think he has any books on human anatomy?” Valiant added with a laugh

“I’m sure he has more than just books” Cenred added

Arthur let out a shaky breath, opening his eyes look at the two boys sitting with him, they were staring at Merlin while they talked quietly. Merlin being oblivious to what was going on, turned the page while pulling his bottom lip into his mouth.

“I’d really appreciate it if you guys would shut up” Arthur said a little louder than last time.

The two brought their attention to Arthur and smiled devilishly.

“Has Arthur got a crush on the freak?”

“No. He’s my best friend now leave him alone.”

“Doesn’t look that way does it?”

“What?” 

“You know what. You two act like love stricken girls” Valiant snickered

“I’m not judging, he is quite pretty, yeah?” Cenred smirked

“His lips are quite magnificent aren’t they Arthur?” He added

“Imagine him all marked up, he seems like the type to enjoy a possessive lover.” 

“I’d gladly make him writhe all over the place and make him beg until he was cryi-“

Cenred was cut off when Arthur’s fist made contact with face. 

Without another word, Arthur stood up from his seat with his stuff and walked out the door.

Merlin’s eyes had been watching Arthur secretly while he was talking with Cenred and Valiant, hearing bits and pieces of the conversation. He could see Arthur was extremely angry and it was quite frightening. He knew Arthur had excellent control over his anger so he just watched.

When he had punched Cenrid in the face, his head fully snapped up to look at him. He seen the immense anger in Arthur’s eyes, not even sparing a look at him before Arthur was walking out of the door. He must have hit Cenrid extremely hard because Cenrid was on the floor with a broken nose, unmoving and unconscious. 

Merlin stood up, leaving his stuff behind as he ran after Arthur. He knew where he would have headed so he ran straight for the gymnasium. 

Sure enough, Arthur was sitting on the bottom row with his head in his hands. Merlin slowly shut the gym door, trying to be as quiet as possible until he got over to Arthur, kneeling in front of him. Just from one look he could see Arthur hand had been injured. 

Wordlessly Merlin reached out to grab Arthur’s hand, startling him. Arthur immediately pulled his hand back when he snapped his head up, and visibly relaxed when he saw it was just Merlin. 

Merlin didn’t question anything, just gave Arthur a soft smile before grabbing his hand again, running his fingertips over the swollen and bruised knuckles. He sighed softly and brought his hand up to his mouth, kissing each knuckle softly as he usually did when Arthur was hurt, ever since they were 6 years old. 

But this time it was different, Arthur had burst into tears as soon as he was done, Merlin looked concertedly at his best friend.

“What happened Arthur?” he asked softly, already knowing partly of what was happening.

“They- They were- It was-“ Arthur cried, hiding his face with his hands. Merlin knew that Arthur hated crying in front of him, smiling softly at the thought. So, Merlin stood and turned to sit next to Arthur, pulling him into a side hug. Arthur soon calmed down. 

“I hate it when people say bad things about you. It’s awful Merlin! They don’t understand that you are the best person in the entire universe and it’s frustrating as fuck. They were being utterly disgusting and it just… I couldn’t handle it… I’m sorry” Arthur ranted

“You wanna tell me what they said?” Merlin asked, he knew people talked about him behind his back. He usually heard them though, so he already knew most of what they were saying and it didn’t bother him as much as it was bothering Arthur. 

Arthur thought for a minute before clearing his throat and pulling away from Merlin’s embrace, wiping his face.

“I-“ he started before shaking his head at Merlin’s question. 

“Arthur.. I’m not as oblivious to what they say as you think y’know” He smiled reassuringly at Arthur who looked bewildered.

“You don’t need to tell me though, cause I heard most of it. It’s alright Arthur.” 

Merlin said, smiling sadly.

“no.”

“what?”

“No. It’s not alright, Merlin. It’s repulsive.” 

Merlin was sort of shocked by his word choice but he wasn’t sure what part was repulsive to Arthur. It was probably the thought of the other boys thinking about Merlin sexually but Merlin couldn’t help but feel hurt at the fact that Arthur could be talking about what they said about Arthur having a crush on him.

“yeah, alright..” Merlin said, turning away as he got lost in thought

Arthur was slightly taken aback by Merlin’s reaction.

“I’m gonna go to the library. You should go back to class before you get into more trouble.” Merlin said while standing up, walking out of the room for the second time that day without looking back at Arthur. 

Arthur figured that he had remembered their conversation earlier and decided he didn’t want to talk about it, but Arthur wasn’t having it. He groaned, standing up to run after Merlin. When he got to the library, he seen Merlin on the floor in a beanbag, curled up on his side with the book closed and clutched to his chest. 

Arthur sighed and walked towards the boy

“Merlin.”

“what.”

Arthur sighed

“We’re gonna talk about Sophia. Right here, right now.” He said stubbornly, sitting in front of the bean bag Merlin was on.

“Why.”

“Because I want to.”

“and what if I don’t”

“then you’re gonna have to listen to what I have to say”

Merlin groaned and rolled over to look at Arthur. 

Arthur smiled at him, knowing that he had won the argument, Merlin just glared at him. 

“You know” he started

“I’m aware you have no choice of what I do with my life”

Merlin winced slightly at that statement

“But.”

“but?” Merlin repeated.

“I’m not gonna be with someone if you don’t want me to be, or if you don’t like them you know. You’re more important to me than anything else is.” Arthur stated matter-of-factly.

Merlin stared at him for a minute before clearing his thought and squirming in the beanbag. 

“I never said I don’t like Sophia.”

“Ah, but you implied it. I can tell Merls.” 

“Not exactly…” Merlin sighed softly, turning to look out the window. 

“So. I’ll stop with Sophia and you can stop moping around like a kicked puppy, yeah?” 

“Sure yeah.” 

“okay, now let’s ditch this shithole and go to your house.” Arthur said while standing up, offering his non hurt hand to Merlin who took it. 

18 years old*

Arthur and Merlin had both graduated, and decided to start sharing a flat. It wasn’t the biggest flat but it was all their jobs as baristas could get them at the moment. It was quite nice really. Living together finally. 

Merlin was always the first one awake, having a bagel and a cup of coffee while he sat on the couch, a book in his hand as usual. Merlin woke up about 45 minutes before Arthur, but only because he woke Arthur up 45 minutes after he got up since he got quite bored by himself in the morning. 

Merlin sang softly to himself in the shower that morning, screaming like a girl when he stepped out of the bathroom and Arthur was standing there, dark hoodie covering up his messy hair. 

Arthur immediately started laughing at Merlin until he realized Merlin wasn’t wearing any clothes, despite the towel around his waist. In which his face turned a dark shade of red, turning swiftly and walking out of the room to hide in the living room.

Merlin turned the exact same shade of red as Arthur’s had and he ran into his bedroom, to change into clothes then slowly emerging from his room, towel drying his hair as he walked. 

“I didn’t have to wake you up today” Merlin laughed, picking up his book and sat down on the couch again.

“oh hush, I can wake up on my own.” Arthur glared

“You sure you didn’t set an alarm so I didn’t see that you slept without any clothes on last night?” Merlin said casually, knowing that’s exactly what Arthur did.

“wha-“ Arthur spluttered out nonsense as he tried to cover for himself 

Merlin was doubled over laughing at Arthur, whose face was turning redder by the second. 

“And that’s for scaring me this morning” Merlin wiped the tears forming his eyes and before he could do anything else, Arthur had him pinned down on the couch and was tickling him mercilessly. 

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped and squirmed and squealed but Arthur didn’t stop until Merlin was crying from laughing so hard.

“ohmygod” Merlin gasped for air before kicking at Arthur who still had him pinned down, Arthur just smiling mischievously down at him. 

Then, it dawned on them at the same time at the kind of position they were in. Arthur scrambled to get back to his side of the couch but fell on his ass when he tried. Merlin laughed at Arthur again.

“You can never win against me, can you Arthur?” Merlin teased, sitting up on the couch.

Arthur glared playfully while standing up, wiping imaginary dust off of himself. 

“We’ve to get to work soon Merls.” 

“I know, I’m not an idiot” 

“I beg to differ”

“oh haha very funny Mr.”

Arthur was in the kitchen now, attempting to make the cup of coffee that Merlin always makes for him and has always made for him since they were 9 years old. It was just never the same when he made it himself. 

“You don’t even know what you’re doing Arthur."

Arthur sighed in defeat and passed Merlin the cup of coffee

“Fine then, mother.”

“If I’m so motherly, does that mean I’m permitted to ground you?”

“absolutely not I’m a grown man” 

“maybe you have the body of one but you’ve the mind of a toddler” 

“I wish I was a toddler again, then I would change the decision of being your friend” Arthur stuck his tongue out at Merlin who was just smiling at him

“Ok your Royal Pratness, now I regret sharing my dragons with you” Merlin joked turning his back with a huff

“But your dragons don’t regret being shared. I’m sure your chubby little fingers scared the hell out of them.” 

“Excuse me, I’m not the chubby one here am I?”

Arthur gasped “did you just call me fat?”

“As a matter of fact I did” Merlin laughed before adding;

“You let yourself go a bit after sports ended” 

Arthur was at loss for words as he stared at Merlin for a moment before lifting his shirt up to see his slightly rounded stomach. He glared down at his stomach and poked it.

Merlin just watched as he sipped on his coffee, lips quirking up slightly in amusement. 

“I’d figured you already noticed, seeing as you look at yourself so much"

“Fat and self-centered now, huh?”

“and pompous.” Merlin added

“and arrogant.” His smile grew wider

“supercilious too.”

“Big word Merlin, you know what it means?”

“condescending”

“very good”

“patronizing”

“doesn’t quite mean that”

“No, these are other things you are.”

“hang on-“

Merlin started laughing again, handing Arthur his coffee before strutting out of the room. Arthur just stared in bewilderment. Merlin was truly on his game today, that just mean he would have to step up his own. 

After a while they were both making their way to the coffee shop to start their shifts. Merlin walking with a slight bounce in his step today, which Arthur smiled fondly at.

“Y’know Merlin, skipping is quite girlish” 

“I wasn’t skipping”

“You were about to start I can sense it” 

“So you can sense girlish things? Sounds like you’ve had some practice in that area” 

“Hey! You can’t turn this around on me”

“I think I just did, you big gIRL” Merlin laughed wholeheartedly now

“alright, this is war” 

“if you say so… sire” 

Arthur chuckled softly and continued to walk beside Merlin. 

When they arrived at the shop, Gwen was already there standing behind the counter.

“Hello Gwen” Merlin smiled widely at her.

“Hello Merlin” She smiled back before nodding her head at Arthur

“Arthur”

“Gwen” he did the same

Soon after they arrived, they were both in aprons and behind the counter. Arthur glanced around to see if Gwen was still around and when he realized she wasn’t he turned to Merlin.

“So..”

“So?” Merlin lifted an eyebrow in question while placing the lid on the customer’s coffee.

“Gwen” 

“Gwen?”

“Yes Gwen, you bloody idiot. She likes you.”

“I-… Wait what?!” Merlin snapped his head over to Arthur, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the coffee, writing the name on the cup before pushing it to the customer. 

“Guinevere. Likes. You. You bloody dolt!”

Merlin looks at Arthur likes he’s gone mad, then a second later he’s laughing hysterically like a psychopath.

“What’s so funny?”

“You-“ He stops to wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes, chuckling softly.

“you think Gwen likes me? Me? You complete buffoon.” He finished laughing, smile still on his face.

“She does, she goes all heart eyes when you’re around. Definition of love-stricken girl.” 

“no no no Arthur, you’ve got it all wrong.” Merlin says, then it dawned on him. Arthur doesn’t know that he’s gay.

“oh gods” Merlin suddenly stopped laughing, biting onto his bottom lip.

“Merls.. Now that I think about it-“ 

Merlin glanced up at him

“I’ve never seen you be… Well, be with anyone before” He crosses his arms.

Merlin turns so his back is facing Arthur, clearing his throat and pretending to clean the nonexistent smudges on the counter.

“Meerlinnn~” Arthur called, stepping forward so he was leaning over his friend’s shoulder.

“what?” Merlin whispered, scrunching his nose up slightly.

“Why is that, hm? Were you keeping them a secret from me?”

The tips of Merlin’s ears turned red.

“oh gods, you’ve really never been with anyone Merlin? You’re joking right?” 

Arthur turned Merlin around, searching his face. Merlin ducked his head down to stare at his feet. 

“Well- no.. not exactly. I-“ Merlin stopped, biting his lip.

Arthur watched curiously before a mischievous grin formed on his face. He stepped back and began making another order of coffee, smile never leaving his lips.

After a while Merlin heard Arthur humming a song, listening intently so he could pick up on it. 

Of course.

Arthur was practically beaming while humming ‘Like a Virgin’, singing a few words here and there. 

Merlin was practically burning holes in the back of Arthur’s head with his glare, it Arthur didn’t mind. 

A day full of Arthur humming awful sex related songs later and they were back at the flat.

It was Merlin’s turn to play this so called ‘game’.

When Merlin entered the kitchen he was humming ‘He Likes Boys’, glancing over at Arthur while he made peppermint tea with a small smile on his lips.  
Arthur quirked up an eyebrow, clearly confused. But after a while he recognized the song which only made him more confused. 

Now Merlin was just having fun, dropping little things into conversation about being gay. But, Arthur didn’t seem to be catching on at all so he stepped it up the slightest bit and decided to call some guy on the tv cute with a smile on his face.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, clearly still confused, but when they met eyes Merlin just smiled at him and he knew what Merlin was implying now. 

Merlin seen realization written all over Arthur’s face and got a bit scared, fidgeting with his shirt. Arthur didn’t say anything though. He just readjusted himself and leaned back on the couch, hands behind his head with a knowing smile on his lips.

Merlin was reading on his bed when Arthur finally said something about it. Merlin looked up at him, taking off his glasses when he realized he couldn’t see a thing when it was far away in them.

“So” Arthur was leaning against Merlin’s doorframe with his arms crossed, smiling softly. 

“So...?” Merlin questioned, tilting his head to the side, which just earned him a bigger smile from Arthur. 

“Is that the only reason you’ve never been with a single person ever, or is there something else too” Arthur chuckled as he made his way into the room, flopping down onto the bed next to Merlin. 

“Nothing relevant. But, would it be weird if I said no person on planet Earth is right for me?” Merlin closed the book he was reading, leaning to set it on the nightstand with a long sigh. 

“No, I feel the same kinda.”

“How so?”

“No one gets me” Arthur laughed at that, rolling onto his side to look at Merlin who was staring at the ceiling.

“I’ve met very few people who have the mental capacity to keep up with the idiocies that are Arthur Pendragon” Merlin commented with a grin on his face which earned him a slight shove on the shoulder. 

After a few minutes of silence, Merlin spoke up again.

“You know the person the Gwen likes is you, not me, right?” he questioned softly, grin fading. 

“she gets heart eyes whenever I’m around, but you’re always with me. So it’s whenever you’re around. She knows about me Arthur, I didn’t even tell her, she just knew” Merlin chuckled softly at that.

Arthur groaned at Merlin, rolling onto his back again to stare at the ceiling too.

“Lancelot messaged me today.” Arthur changed the subject.

“He said he and Gwaine were living together” He laughed at the thought 

“Poor Lancelot” Merlin laughed.

“If there’s anyone that can put up with Gwaine, it would be Lance. I do not understand how that guy has so much patience” 

“Lancelot is, I think, the sweetest person I’ve ever met.” Merlin confessed, smiling at the thought. 

“Hey, we should invite them over sometime, yeah?” Arthur asked, looking over

Merlin hummed in agreement, eyes shut. 

Arthur smiled at that and laid there in silence until he heard Merlin’s breathing slow. He got up slowly, bringing the blanket over Merlin, staring down at his best friend for a second before turning the lamp off and making his way to his own bedroom.

A few weeks later

Arthur and Merlin finally had asked Lancelot and Gwaine if they wanted to come over, they had of course agreed. Merlin had also taken it upon himself to invite Gwen over too, he told her they could be the girls of the group. 

Lancelot and Gwaine had showed up first with a knock on the door. Arthur immediately knowing who it was from Gwaine’s laugh. He grinned and walked over to the door, opening it wide enough for the men to come inside. 

He hugged them tightly, clapping them both on the back. 

“Merlin is taking a nap right now, but he should wake up pretty soon. He invited the girl that we work with to come over too, by the way.” Arthur explained

Lancelot listened to him with a smile playing on his lips.

“I haven’t seen Merlin in a while” He said thoughtfully.

“Still tiny I presume” Gwaine had commented from across the room

“Still taller than you lot” Merlin’s sleep laced voice came from the doorway.

They all turned to look at him, Gwaine hugging Merlin a tad too long for Arthur’s comfort. 

What interrupted them was 3 small knocks on the door. Merlin’s smile grew even wider, running over to the door to bring Gwen inside. 

The other three boys began chatting again, picking on Gwaine for a while. Lancelot looked up and as soon as he seen Gwen, he went silent. Merlin was the only one who seemed to notice though, smirking to himself.

“How about a movie?” Arthur suggested.

“Horror movie” Gwaine said 

“I wanna hear Merlin scream like a little girl” He added, laughing loudly when Merlin hit him upside the head. 

They all took their seats, Merlin sitting in between Arthur and Gwen on the couch. Lance and Gwaine had taken the floor, all of them wrapped up in blankets while sharing the popcorn. 

Merlin wasn’t ever fond of horror movies, but he had always learned to predict the jump scares since Arthur enjoyed them so much. He hid his face in Arthur’s shoulder every time he got scared, getting a pat or a squeeze on the knee from Arthur.

In the middle of the movie Merlin had announced he was going to the kitchen for a minute, Gwen following closely behind him as well.

“I never even got those two’s names they were so excited to see you and Arthur” she giggled. 

“Lancelot is the one that won’t stop staring at you and Gwaine is the loud and annoying one.” Merlin smiled to himself, making a cup of tea for himself and Gwen. 

“Lancelot is quite attractive” Gwen commented shyly  
“He’s been ogling you all night Gwen, ask him for his number I’m sure he’d give it to you. Very sure in fact.” He laughed quietly, handing Gwen the cup of tea. 

“I might later…” She said thoughtfully, following Merlin back to the couch. When they exited the kitchen they were met with the stares of Lancelot and Arthur. Lancelot’s stare was only on Gwen though. She gave him a small smile which he returned. 

They finished the movie, not earning the scream from Merlin, but that didn’t stop them from teasing him.

Gwaine was doing most of the teasing, he started with Merlin looking as pale as a ghost and they to how Merlin was hiding behind Arthur for protection.

“Arthur’s a knight in shining armor at heart, we’ve known this for years.” Lancelot laughed, everyone else joining in.

“He saves me from everything except his idiotic conversations” Merlin joked softly, smiling brightly at Arthur. 

Arthur scoffed at them, “When did this turn into teasing me? I thought we were teasing Merlin” he complained. 

“I’ve been teased plenty Mr.” Merlin poked Arthur’s side

“You can never tease Merlin too much.” Gwaine said with a chuckle before adding

“But Arthur’s reactions are far better. Merlin’s grown accustomed to our teasing, he only reacts when it’s about him and Arthur.” 

“And that’s to tell Gwaine to shut up” Lancelot added, getting laughs from everyone. 

A few hours had passed, Gwaine had pulled out the vodka not too long ago but all the boys were on their way to drunk, except Lancelot. When Gwen had declared she was to be heading home, Lancelot walked with her to the door, they talked for a few minutes before Gwen asked his number, in which he gladly gave to her. 

After Gwen had left Lancelot joined the boys who were having a 3-person tickle fight. 

“Let me go, Arthur!” Merlin squirmed, having been pulled back into Arthur’s chest while Gwaine poked at his sides. Lancelot watched in amusement. After they had calmed down from the tickling, Merlin’s glare never left Arthur, who just gave him smiles in return.

Gwaine smirked at them, “So when’s the marriage?”

Merlin looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You two, act like you’re about to finally get married after all these years.” Gwaine stated, crossing his arms and looked at the knowingly.

“finally?” Arthur questioned, earning a laugh from Lance. 

“You guys are completely oblivious aren’t you ohmygod.” Gwaine and Lancelot began laughing.

“Everyone said you’d start living together, and work at the same place and what was said has come to pass. But, they also said you’d end up being the most perfect couple in the history of couples, that has yet to come.” Gwaine preached.

Merlin was staring at Gwaine and Arthur was staring at Merlin for a long while.

Lancelot leaned down by Arthur, “Have you told him yet man?” he whispered lowly

“No, there’s never a time to…” Arthur whispered back.

“You should, he won’t wait forever.” 

And at that, Lancelot had said he was gonna drag Gwaine back to their flat. They bid farewell, promising to hang out more often after that. Merlin and Arthur sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes.

“Gwen asked Lancelot for his number. He was staring at her all night, it was quite nice to watch” Merlin giggled out, head rolling to lay on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Gwaine was staring at you all night too, but he’s already got your number” Arthur mumbled.

Merlin glanced up at Arthur, who’s eyes were shut. He sighed, “Gwaine is quite the flirt, yeah I know.” 

“Not to everyone.” Arthur mumbled back at him, frown appearing on his face.

“What, did you want him to flirt with you?” Merlin laughed softly, poking Arthur’s side.

“Not, just rather not have him flirt with you is all…” he confessed quietly. 

“Why not?” Merlin questioned softly, consciousness slowly slipping away from him and he was swallowed up by Arthur’s presence. 

“Because it’s not pleasant to watch. Especially cause of the way Gwaine is. I don’t wanna think about anyone, ever breaking your heart, it makes me sad. I have to protect you.” Arthur rambled on, Merlin just snuggled closer to him.

“You do make an excellent knight, but I was thinking you’re more princely. My prince, but prince in shining armor doesn’t make as much sense as a knight.” Merlin giggled at that.  
Arthur just sighed and pulled Merlin close to him, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

20 years old*

Merlin and Arthur were sitting at the table, eating their takeaway they had gotten earlier in silence. Arthur was nervously glancing up at Merlin from time to time. Merlin was just reading something on his phone, a book most likely. Arthur sighed loudly after a moment suddenly deciding he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“We’ve to talk” Arthur said, clearing his throat nervously.

Merlin looked up at him from his phone and raised his eyebrow in question

“about what?” He asked with his mouth half full.

“I- uh.. It’s… Goddamnit” Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Arthur?” Merlin questioned softly, setting his fork down

“I think I like guys-“Arthur blurted out suddenly, pressing his lips together in a thin line, keeping his head down. 

“Well, not guys but- a guy??”

“You… Wait really?” Merlin questioned, his heart dropping slightly. He coaxed Arthur to lift his head up by taking his hands away from his face. 

“Yes, well…. I don’t know! Its confusing alright.” He sighed deeply, squeezing his eyes shut.

Merlin squeezed his hands reassuringly, smiling at him softly

“You don’t have to talk about it you know… It’s alright to be confused. Arthur.” 

Arthur nodded, keeping silent. 

“Can we uhm.. Watch a movie?” He coughed awkwardly, looking at Merlin who just smiled at him and nodded.

21 years old*

Merlin had gone out earlier that evening, leaving Arthur home alone with a bowl of cookie dough and a soft blanket on the couch. Arthur sighed deeply, Merlin had gone out quite a lot in the past few months and it was slightly worrying him. He kept the spoon in his mouth as he waddled his way to the kitchen, setting the bowl on the counter. 

He heard loud giggling and keys jingling, figuring Merlin had come home. He sighed and checked the clock, it was the third time this week Merlin had come home at 3 am stinking of vodka and cherries. He walked up to the door, crossing his arms in the blanket as he waited for him to finally open the door. When Merlin stumbled into the flat, he had a stupid grin on his face until he spotted Arthur. 

“Again Merlin? Really?” He watched Merlin try to straighten himself up, embarrassed of his state obviously. 

Arthur sighed and walked over to Merlin who pressed his face into Arthurs neck and hummed in content. 

“You smell like sugar” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“I made sugar cookie dough.”

“oooo can I have sommee?” He smiled against Arthurs neck while Arthur dragged him to the couch. 

“sure.. sure. Just, sit there a minute” He said while setting Merlin down on the couch and draping the blanket over his shoulders. He walked to the kitchen, looking over at Merlin who was tilting to the side looking like he was about to fall over. He grabbed the bowl and walked back to the couch where Merlin was sat.

“Here.” He handed him the bowl and a spoon

“You’re angry with me.” Merlin stated simply, spooning cookie dough into his mouth.

Arthur didn’t answer, he just sat next to Merlin on the couch. Merlin looked over at him innocently.

“Arthur..” He pouted at him and scooted a bit closer.

“what.” 

“you’re upset”

“hm.” 

“at me” 

“ah, good Merlin. Would you like a trophy?”

Merlin sighed and set the bowl down on the table before turning towards Arthur. 

“You know, tonight… I met someone.”

“Met someone?” Arthur asked, unamused

“Yes. I quite liked him. He reminded me of you. But he was quite the opposite really.” 

Merlin talked while he looked into the bowl, messing about with the spoon in his hands.

“How so?”

“Well he looked like you really. He was quite attractive, but opposite you in every other way” He smiled to himself 

“hm?”

“He was nice, and extremely fun. And he had excellent manners, it was endearing” 

Merlin prattled on about this man, Arthur took everything to heart though. Merlin said he was opposite Arthur. That would have to mean Merlin thought he was mean, boring, and had terrible manners. He might have been doing his normal banter with the latter but it didn’t sit well with Arthur. 

He laughed bitterly, cutting Merlin off mid-sentence.

“So you’re saying I’m opposite all those quite charming things, yes?” 

Merlin’s mouth was opened in surprise before it turned into a glare.

“Did you not hear a word I just said?!” 

“No I was thinking about how you just insulted me” 

Arthur said as he got up and walked to his bedroom, slamming the door lightly behind himself and jumping onto the bed, getting underneath the covers and squeezing his eyes shut tightly trying to get himself to fall asleep. 

Merlin sat there in confusing silence, not knowing what had just happened. He stumbled up from the couch a while later and walked in the direction of the Arthur’s room knocking quietly into the door on the way there, cursing under his breath. 

When he walked into the room he sighed when he seen Arthur sleeping, stripping off his jacket and shoes while he walked before climbing into bed next to the other. He huffed when he was settled and turned to look at Arthur, whose eyes were closed. He poked Arthur’s cheek.

“Arthurrrrr” He leaned forward to press a kiss to Arthur’s cheek, then the other one, before his forehead. He hummed slightly before tapping Arthur’s cheek again. Arthur’s eyes opened slightly, groaning at Merlin and turning away from him.

“Arthur please..” he whined, putting his chin on Arthur’s arm. 

“I don’t like it when you’re angry with me Arthur.” He pleaded again

“…Artyyy?”

He sighed and reached down, grabbed Arthur’s hand and brought it up to kiss it. 

“You can’t stay mad forever Arthur”

“I’m sure I can Merlin.”

Merlin hummed and kissed Arthur’s hand again.

“Merlin. You’re drunk. Go to bed.”

“’m busy” He mumbled, turning Arthur's hand so his palm was up and kissing his wrist.

“Please Merlin just… go to bed.”

Merlin sighed and laid back on the other side of the bed, lacing his fingers with Arthur’s and smiling.

“You know… ‘ve always wanted to be with someone like you.”

“Oh but completely the opposite, right?”

“I don’t like it when you’re awake when I come home like this..” Merlin mumbled.

“How come?”

“Cause it’s embarrassing” Merlin giggled 

“And I’ve got a big mouth when I’m drunk, don’t wanna spill anything that I’m not ready to tell you”

“You can always tell me stuff though Merls.”

“I know I know but..” Merlin sighed, playing with Arthur’s finger’s now.

Then Merlin began laughing

“What’s so funny?” 

“I wonder what people would think of the grEAT and mAcHo Arthur Pendragon if they really knew how much of a softie he is.” 

“I’m not soft.”

“Y’are too, it’s endearing though so I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“Not soft.” 

Merlin just hummed in response and squeezed Arthur’s hand, alcohol making his eyelids heavy and he slipped into sleep.

The next morning Arthur woke up with the other side of his bed empty. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, peering over at it. He stood, walking out to the kitchen, seeing Merlin already there, laptop in his lap as he was typing that looked to be about 150 wpm. 

Arthur paid no mind, instead he walked to the kitchen to make coffee but to his surprise his favorite coffee that Merlin makes for him was already on the counter, by a sticky note that had his name on it. He smiled softly to himself, grabbing the coffee and began drinking it. But then he remembered why he was angry last night and the frown reappeared on his face. 

Arthur walked back to his bedroom, to change his clothes humming softly while he did so. He looked into the mirror and sighed, rubbing his eyes before carrying the coffee back out to the living room spotting no Merlin anymore. His mouth twisted in confusion but he didn’t really care right now. 

Instead, he slipped on his shoes and decided to go out and walk around town today. He went to get breakfast first though, staring out the window while he ate by himself. Breakfast was definitely better when someone else was with you. 

The day went by exactly like that, Arthur doing something and being bored about it that whole time because he has no one to enjoy it with. It was around 5 or 6 when he returned to the flat, taking his jacket off and hanging it up as soon as he walked in the door. He slipped his shoes off and pushed them into the corner by the door as well.

Merlin had known Arthur was going to leave today, that’s just how Arthur was and always had been, but he didn’t expect him to be gone for that long. He sighed and continued writing his enrollment shit that he had to do for college. When he heard the door open he smiled softly, shutting his laptop while standing up. 

“Still angry with me?” Merlin asked softly, hands stuffed into the pockets of Arthur’s red hoodie that was hanging off his shoulders. Arthur looked at Merlin for a long moment, studying him from head to toe before speaking.

“Actually I don’t know” Arthur bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Merlin try and figure out how mad he had actually made him.

“’m sorry” Merlin said while looking down at his feet, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Arthur didn’t respond, instead he reached out and grabbed Merlin in a choke hold while ruffling his hair which earned him a few squeals. When he was satisfied with Merlin’s hair he smiled and let go of Merlin who was pouting at him. 

“Slightly less angry now that you look completely ridiculous.” Arthur teased softly, walking past Merlin to set his keys on the counter.

Merlin took the opportunity of Arthur’s back to him and jumped onto his back, laughing as his arms wrapped around Arthur’s neck and legs locked around his waist. 

“My god Merlin, you’re a child” Arthur grunted softly, jumping slightly to readjust Merlin, resting his hands under Merlin’s thighs to hold him up. He walked over to the couch and dropped Merlin onto it, looking unamused at the boy who just grinned widely up at him. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Merlin asked softly after a couple seconds of silent eye contact. 

“What secret, I thought we didn’t have those.” 

“That’s why I’m telling you. Everything is a secret until you say something about it.”

“Alright what is it?” 

“I used to have a crush on you” Merlin stated simply, coughing awkwardly afterwards with a small chuckle to follow. 

Arthur studied Merlin’s face for a minute, raising an eyebrow at him.

“When was this?” 

“uhm- When we were like… 15? I think” 

Arthur hummed at that, but smiled at Merlin regardless “I'm flattered Merlin but you’re a weirdo, y’know that?” 

“You called me Arty last night. Haven’t called me that since we were what- 6?” he changed the subject, to take away the tension.

But Merlin’s lips turned into a frown before they were together in a thin line. He didn’t say anything for a minute. 

“Why’d you change the subject?”

“Well… I thought it might be a bit awkward? To talk about it? I don’t know?” 

“I brought it up for a reason” Merlin chuckled softly

“Well then, go on” 

“The day I told you that Sophia was stealing you from me, I was gonna tell you y’know.”

“I don’t know what I’d have done about that” Arthur smiled softly at the thought.

“I was absolutely convinced that you’d have beaten me up or something, I don’t know, so I didn’t say anything about it. And after a while it just became irrelevant, it’s not like you dated anyone for more than a couple months anyway. You’ve got commitment issues, Arthur” Merlin joked, chuckling. 

Arthur hit him softly, glaring playfully, “It’s not my fault. I told you before that no one gets me” 

Merlin smiled sadly at that, Arthur’s expression turned into concern now. 

“Anyway, it became irrelevant. I didn’t say anything, cause it was gonna go away, right?” 

“right?” Arthur questioned

Merlin chuckled softly, picking at imaginary fuzz now.

“I hoped so, yeah. I really did. But last night when I met that guy, and seen just how different he actually was from you-“ Merlin paused for a second to laugh at himself

“I hope you know I didn’t actually mean to insult you, or make you sound like a bad person to me in any way at all. Sure, that guy was nice and charming even. He wasn’t-“ He paused, looking for the right words. He decided to just abandon that statement. 

“I didn’t realize until last night, that I genuinely look for people that are exactly like you. Maybe some of them look like you, or have one or two of your weird traits but it’s never the same.” His voice cracked softly, tears welling up now. He didn’t even know why he was crying right now. He breathed in a deep breath, forcing the tears down.

“I always look for people like you. That’s what I meant last night when I said I’ve always wanted to be with someone exactly like you.” Merlin sighed softly, not looking up.

“Merlin.” Arthur said softly. He knelt in front of Merlin and lifted his chin with a finger, smiling at him before grabbing his hand.

“I take it your crush didn’t go away?” Arthur asked uncertainly.

No. It-… It didn’t.” He turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at Arthur right now.

Arthur laughed softly at that and grabbed Merlin’s hand.

“I once told you;” He flipped Merlin’s hand over so his palm was up.

“That you were more important to me that anything else is, yeah?” He asked whilst glancing up at Merlin to see him nod slightly, tracing over the veins on Merlin’s wrist.

“I mean it Merlin. You are, and always have been, the most important person in my life and I wouldn’t do a thing to change that.” He brought Merlin’s hand up and kissed his wrist softly.

“So in that case… I think I should tell you a little secret of mine, yeah?” Arthur’s voice was no louder than a whisper again as he met Merlin’s eyes. Merlin nodded slightly. 

Arthur leaned forward slightly, tongue flicking out to wet his lips slightly and he watched Merlin do the same, a smile playing on his lips. Arthur leaned forward the rest of the way and pressed his lips onto Merlin’s, He felt Merlin tense slightly but he was quick to respond as usual. The kiss was clumsy and unpracticed, assuming Merlin had quite possibly never done that before. Arthur smiled softly, pulling back only to press another small kiss to Merlin’s lips before leaning his forehead against Merlin’s, seeing the grin already forming on his face.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time” Arthur confessed, pulling back to look at Merlin, studying his face. He laughed at the look of shock on Merlin’s face.

“wanna do it again, y’know.. To make sure it was real?” Arthur teased, already having leaned forward to press another kiss onto Merlin’s lips. 

When they pulled back Merlin latched himself onto Arthur, face burying itself in his neck.

“You still smell of sugar” Merlin whispered against his neck again, but this time he felt lips press a kiss against the skin there as well earning a small hum from Arthur which made him smile.

The End :)


End file.
